The invention relates to a laptop computer, more particularly to a laptop computer having a detachable interface card.
The Input/Output (I/O) port is a main feature of any computer, including the laptop computer. However, for most users who do not use the I/O port regularly, the interface card associated with the I/O port is unnecessary and thus adds bulk to the laptop computer.